Her Weird Roommate
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Shannon was folding her laundry when he fell through the window and started asking questions. Who was this guy? How did he even get through the window? And why was he asking about her roommate? In which, Annabeth has a roommate, and said girl didn't know that Annabeth was so weird. Percabeth. Oneshot. Dedicated to MetalGod14.


**A/N: Hey! Sorry, FanFiction is giving me major problems with publishing. I'm going to try again!**

**This oneshot is set post-TLO and it's dedicated to MetalGod14, who asked me to write a request fic with this story line. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _**

* * *

Shannon walked into the room, hauling her laundry basket behind her. She had just spent the last four hours washing and drying her clothes, and now she was trying to think up a plan to hoodwink Annabeth into helping her fold all of them.

Shannon had been rooming with Annabeth Chase at St. Mary's Catholic School for the past semester. She didn't really have a problem with the girl (sure, she was a little uptight) and most of the time they got along great. The only problems they had so far were the innocent quarrels about when the next test in Anatomy 101 was going to be or when it was time for Shannon to do all of her laundry.

But Shannon knew that there were a lot of rumors about Annabeth. Apparently, she didn't have any parents because she spent all of her time (when they weren't at school) at some weird camp out in Long Island. She also had a gray streak in her hair, and most of the girls at school made fun of her and asked if she was part of some devil worshipping cult that made her dye her hair. Annabeth also had a few scars on her body, but the only time that Shannon had asked about them, Annabeth had just glared at her and changed the subject.

A lot of the girls were also afraid of Annabeth. She was very opinionated, and she didn't care what anyone else thought about her. Sure, Annabeth was always nice, but sometimes it felt like she was just better than _everyone else. _Annabeth might not have known it, but the other girls only made fun of her and treated her like shit because they were afraid of her.

Being afraid of Annabeth probably wasn't a bad idea. The other girl was practically a goddess. She was nearly perfect at everything; all of their school work, all of the sports they played in P.E., all of the extracurriculars, just—everything. And not to mention the fact that she also _looked _like a freaking goddess. She had curly blonde hair and these intense gray eyes that clashed perfectly well together. Her legs were insanely long, and she had an uncanny amount of muscle to be a teenage girl.

Despite Shannon being extremely jealous of Annabeth, they had managed to become friends. Annabeth didn't really have a lot of friends ("a lot" transfers to none in this situation) and Shannon hadn't minded hanging out with her a little when she figured out they would be rooming together. They _definitely _weren't classified as best friends, (Shannon barely knew Annabeth) but they got lunch a few times and studied together if they ever had a big test coming up.

"Annabeth!" Shannon called as she kicked the door open with her foot and struggled inside their small dorm room.

It was divided into two sides: Annabeth's and Shannon's. Annabeth's side was always neat and organized. Her bed was always made, and her clothes were all put away. On the other hand, Shannon's side was usually a bit like a jungle. She never bothered with making her bed (why would she? She messed it up again every night) and she normally just left her books and clothes lying around on the floor.

When Shannon finally looked up, she realized why Annabeth hadn't answered. She wasn't here.

Shannon sighed and fell to the floor beside her basket of clothes. Most of it was various pieces to the crazy ugly uniform that the nuns and the dean made them wear, so it probably wouldn't take that long to fold them, but it still sucked that Annabeth wasn't here to do them for her.

Shannon turned on the radio, singing along to one of the latest top forty hits, and she fell down beside her laundry basket, dreadfully pulling out a white shirt and a plaid skirt.

She was halfway through the basket and in the middle of the chorus of her favorite Miley song when she heard something hit the window.

She looked over, but there wasn't anything there.

A few seconds later, she heard it again. It was just a light _tap_, but it was considerably loud for _nothing to be there_.

When she heard it the third time, she got up and started to make her way toward the window.

All of a sudden, the window was pushed open and something fell through it.

Shannon might have screamed as she fell backward, landing on her butt somewhere in the pile of her clean laundry. She realized that the something that burst through the window was really a _someone _that had broken in through the window.

The random dude was incredibly tall with hair as black as midnight. He stood, and his green eyes were flitting around the room. He was wearing a bright orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans with blue Nikes. He looked a little disoriented, and he shook his black hair out like a dog.

"Um, hi?" He said, making a weird face at her.

Shannon finally regained her mind and scrambled to her feet, "What the hell, dude?! Who _are _you? Oh my god! I'm calling Campus Police! Somebody help me! Help! There's a weirdo in my room! Weirdo in my room! Weirdo in my-!"

Weirdo Man lunged forward and covered her mouth with his hand, "Shh! Be quiet! Someone is going to hear you!"

Shannon broke away and said, "That's kind of the _point!"_

"Stop shouting!" He looked at the closed door worriedly. "Can you just tell me where Annabeth Chase is? This is her room, right?"

Shannon felt her jaw fall open, "You're here for _Annabeth?" _

The weirdo finally brightened at said girl's name, "So this is her room? Awesome! Where is she?!"

Now, it probably wasn't proper roommate etiquette for her to tell this stranger (this really_ hot_ stranger now that Shannon thought about it) where Annabeth was. What if he was like her ex-boyfriend who happened to be a serial killer? What if he just escaped from prison and was here to kidnap her and hold her hostage for the rest of her life? What if-?

"Why do you care?" Shannon said cynically. "What if you're some crazy stalker here to kidnap her?"

The guy rolled his eyes and shoved a hand through his hair. "I'm her boyfriend. Duh."

Okay, that didn't make sense at _all. _This guy didn't seem like anyone that Annabeth would ever date. From what Shannon could see so far, he was a weirdo and he seemed like he was a little dense. Wouldn't she be interested in really smart guys?

"Prove it!" Shannon said.

The guy mumbled something under his breath and for a second Shannon thought that it sounded like something she had heard from HBO's _Hercules _series. Before Shannon could question him on it, he whipped out his wallet and shoved it toward her face.

In the plastic cover underneath his driver's license, there was a picture of him with a blonde haired girl. She was smiling as he kissed her cheek.

It was Annabeth.

Shannon didn't know if her mouth opened wider, but she knew that her jaw was hurting from hanging open too long. This was _Annabeth? _Annabeth Chase was hanging out with this guy? Granted, this guy could have been a Harvard scholar for all Shannon knew, but she was normally really good at judging a book by its cover (after all, she had been the first in her group of friends to read _The Hunger Games_).

All Shannon could think to say was, "That's Annabeth!"

"Yeah," the guy said. "My _girlfriend."_

Shannon shook her head, "What if you're just saying that? The ex-boyfriend theory could still be true. You could be stalking her and you just kept that photo so I would believe that you were her current boyfriend so then I would take you to her. That photo only proves that you guys were together at one time."

The guy huffed aggravatingly, "Fine. I bet I can find something else."

Before Shannon could stop him, he pranced over to Annabeth's side of the room and hovered over her bedside table. Annabeth never liked anyone to be close to her stuff, and when she found out that his alleged stalker was all over her stuff, she was going to be so pissed.

"Ah ha!" the guy shouted, scooping a picture frame off of Annabeth's night stand. He stomped triumphantly over to Shannon and handed her the frame. "Here's your proof!"

Shannon had seen this exact picture on Annabeth's side of the room at least a thousand times. It looked like it was taken in the summer; Annabeth was wearing a pair of jean shorts and an orange shirt. She was standing in the circle of a random guy's arms and she was smiling from ear to ear.

This was the guy! The weirdo that had snuck into her window was Annabeth's mystery guy! Shannon had been questioning and bugging Annabeth all semester about who the boy in the picture was. Shannon was surprised that she didn't recognize the guy. She thought she had memorized that picture!

"So _you're _the mystery boy!" Shannon said.

He scrunched his eyebrows together and tipped his head to the side. "She doesn't talk about me? Ouch."

"She refuses to say anything when I ask!" Shannon said. "Oh my god, this is so cool!"

The guy finally smiled, "Yeah, so where is she?"

"I'm pretty sure that she went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat," Shannon said. "She's been hooked on-"

"Chocolate chip cookies," he smirked lightly. "I know."

"Well, aren't you just on top of things." Shannon said.

He laughed, "Yeah, kind of. Wait, you're Shannon, right?"

Shannon couldn't believe this. Annabeth actually talked about her? To her boyfriend? She had actually told someone about her crazy roommate?

"She talks about me?" Shannon asked in surprise.

"Of course. She says that you're one of the only nice people here and that you remind her of me," he hesitated for a second. "That's why she's so hard on you, I think. She likes to have someone to take care of since she doesn't get to see me every day."

Shannon smiled and looked down at the picture that she was holding. "That was very insightful, Mystery Dude. You know, I've been talking to you for a good ten minutes and I don't even know your name."

He smiled again, and it lit up his entire face. "Sorry, then. I'm Percy Jackson."

Shannon laughed and shook his hand, "Hi, Percy Jackson. I'm Shannon."

Ω

So that was how they ended up trading stories and talking. Percy was lying on Annabeth's bed, and Shannon was still sitting in the floor, folding her laundry.

Shannon figured out that Percy Jackson _was _a mystery dude. He wouldn't tell her certain things and if she asked a more personal question, he hesitated like he was trying to figure out how to answer. Not that Shannon actually minded. She understood that some people had secrets that they didn't want to share with a virtual stranger.

She was mid-laugh from one of Percy's crazy jokes when the door swung open and slammed shut just as fast.

"I swear," Annabeth growled, stomping over toward her bed. "I'm going to literally stomp on the throat of the next person that calls me a dumb blonde."

Annabeth had her hands full of her books. She was watching where she was walking, so her eyes were on the floor and she hadn't seen Percy yet.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said, sending a small wink to Shannon.

Shannon watched as Annabeth looked up to find the deep voice that sounded nothing like Shannon. Her eyes widened and she dropped her books to the floor before leaping toward her bed.

Annabeth jumped on top of Percy and kissed him.

Shannon couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe that Annabeth actually acted like this. Annabeth had always been so strict and stern, and now she was making out with her boyfriend (who wasn't even supposed to be here) on her bed for God's sake.

Shannon cleared her throat and stood, "Yo, Annabeth. I'm still here, and you're making me feel like a third wheel."

Annabeth pulled back and glanced over at Shannon before looking down at Percy. "Oh my gods, you're here," she breathed. "What are you doing?"

Percy shrugged, "You sounded really upset on the phone, and it's Friday. Pack your bag."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"We're going to Camp for the weekend. Blackjack is outside waiting." Percy said, poking her in the side.

She rolled off of him and said, "Awesome."

Shannon raised her eyebrow. What the heck were they talking about? Were the rumors right? Did Annabeth really go to a devil worshipping camp all of the time? And who was Blackjack? Their master of the dark arts? What was going on?

"Um, Annabeth," Shannon said carefully. "What's going on?"

Annabeth finally looked over at Shannon. She just now seemed to realize that she was actually standing there. "Oh, hi, Shannon. This is Percy, my boyfriend."

Shannon nodded, "We met when he fell through our window."

"He does that sometimes," Annabeth admitted with a smile. "He's kind of stupid."

"Hey!" Percy objected. He scrambled to his feet and pushed Annabeth toward her closet. "Come on! Get your stuff!"

Annabeth nodded and pulled a bag out of her closet and started shoving some of her clothes into it. Shannon thought that she saw something that resembled a stick of dynamite being shoved into the bag, but it kept changing shapes and it made her dizzy to look at it for too long.

"Wait, Annabeth," Shannon said. "You can't just leave campus. Besides, we have that Calculus final on Tuesday."

"Watch me," Annabeth said challengingly. Her face softened when she looked back at Shannon. "I'll help you study when I get back on Sunday night. It will be fine."

Shannon nodded absently as she watched Annabeth take Percy's hand. He smiled at her.

"Oh," he said casually, taking something out of his pocket. "I almost forgot these. My mom sent them for you."

Annabeth grinned and ripped open the sandwich bag that was filled with chocolate chip cookies. "Oh gods, I love your mom."

Percy laughed loudly and pecked her on the cheek. "Me too! Now let's get out of here!"

Annabeth said something else that made Percy laugh as they headed toward the window. She looked back at Shannon and waved before slipping out.

Percy looked back over at Shannon too, "It was nice to meet you, Shannon. Hopefully, I'll see you around."

"Sure, Mystery Boy," Shannon said. "Take my study partner away when I need her the most. Bring her back on Sunday night!"

Percy laughed and waved as he jumped out of the window, "Will do! See you, Shannon!"

Shannon rolled her eyes at the two of them. She _still _didn't understand how Annabeth Chase was dating a guy that was so different from her. Percy Jackson was goofy and seemed a little dumb, but he was really sweet and it sounded like he cared about her an awful lot. Somehow, they seemed a little perfect for each other.

Shannon rolled her eyes and went back to her laundry. She hadn't gotten any of it done, and since she had watched Percy and Annabeth, she really couldn't remember what she had just washed.

She was halfway through sorting the pile again when she realized that their room was on the fifth floor of the dorm building. Percy and Annabeth had just jumped out of the window.

She probably should have rushed to the window like a normal person would have done, but somehow she didn't think that it was too much of an issue for them. They did seem a little weird and different, but Shannon guessed that was okay. Besides, nobody at school knew that Shannon was into fan fiction and fan art anyway. Everyone was different.

Though she would be insanely popular if she would, it wasn't like Shannon was going to tell anybody about the mysterious Percy Jackson. She had a feeling that Annabeth would disown her and publicly humiliate her if she did that.

And Annabeth was too great of a study partner to lose.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry about the confusion and stuff, but I really don't know what's going on with the site. It's making me angry. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
